


Your Love's Got The Best Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night changed everything.(Inspired by these lyrics: "You got me looking, so crazy, my baby, I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this, I've been playing myself, baby I don't care, cause your love's got the best of me, and baby you're making a fool of me, you got me sprung and I don't care who sees, cause baby you got me, you got me, you got me so crazy")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Emma! This is the one we discussed a while back, on our wattpad messages. I've finally bothered!  
> It's based off Crazy In Love, the title's lyrics from the song, and it's the 50SOG version. Link's here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfQ7ucGQdOM  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

"Oh come on mate, stop staring at him for 2 seconds and actually enjoy tonight!" were the first words that Jenson said to Daniel since the Aussie walked into the club. It was obvious the Aussie had it bad for the German, always wearing heart eyes when in his presence. However the German had forgotten about 2014 and the time they spent together, or so Daniel thought.

All the drivers were having their annual night out, on the Wednesday before the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. It was just them and a few of the Amber Lounge models in the club, so everyone felt mildly welcome. The small room had a dance floor for those brave enough, or drunk enough, to start dancing on the floor. Several couches were in the corner of the room, opposite the bar, which was serving drinks thick and fast.

"It's so painful to know that he won't ever notice me though." the Aussie whined to the Brit, who was on his way to get another drink from the bar. The Aussie eventually gave in, and went to the bar with Jenson, grabbing his second pint of the night.

* * *

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Nico sighed to the fellow German, annoyed about how oblivious Sebastian was to Daniel's feelings.

"Are you crazy, Rosberg? There is no way in hell I am telling him how I feel, and that's final!" he replied with aggression, a little annoyed about the talk of his personal life.

"Look at the way he's looking at you right now!" Nico said, pointing to the brunette in the corner of the club, sipping on a pint of beer. The Aussie's face was lit up by the light next to him, displaying a light blush once the pair looked over at him.

"No way is he looking at me Nico, that was clearly aimed at you!" Sebastian replied to Nico's comments, however he never got the chance to reply, for Nico had walked over to Jenson, trying to come up with a plan to get the pair together.

* * *

"Jenson, I usually like your ideas, but this isn't a good one." the German said to the Brit, a wave of worry in his voice. Their planning was not going well, and they had an hour to come up with the plan, and set it into motion.

"Well we could request a song to come on, and then encourage one of them to make the move? Thats better than nothing, right?"

"That's so typical of you, Button, but I like the idea. I'll go speak to the DJ, and try get the song on by tonight. I know exactly what the song should be Jense, trust me with this one"

* * *

Just when the drivers were gathering around the dance floor, wondering who'd make the first move, a steady piano beat played out through the club, quite slow, so most of the drivers refused. However Nico sent Jenson a smirk from across the room, he knew exactly what the song was, and why it was on. Moments later, Jenson forced Daniel to take a few steps forward, so he was clearly on the floor. He looked so vulnerable there, like a deer in the headlights, smile fading, and eyes wide in shock.

Sebastian was forced to join Daniel a few moments later, being pushed by Nico, who sent a smile in Jenson's direction, a knowing one, like they knew something was up. The song kicked in, and that's when they both realised exactly what was going on, and why they were alone on the floor, being watched by the 20 other drivers.

The Aussie was the first to react to the situation, by taking strides over to the German, showing dominance in the situation. He knew he couldn't back down, with the eyes of the drivers on him, so he had to give them one hell of a display.

They were just centimetres apart, brown eyes staring directly into blue, when the first words were said.

"your love's got the best of me, Daniel."

All the drivers' talk halted at that sentence, wanting to listen to the rest of the situation. Rather aptly, at that moment, the lighting dimmed too, which set the mood further.

"yours too Seb, yours too. Since 2014, its been you. And it always will be you." The Aussie replied, with hope in his eyes, also evident in his voice. The German had no intention of replying with words, however, so captured the Aussie's lips in his. 

The rest of the song flew by, with the movements of the pair becoming more heated as the song progressed. The 2 escaped the club shortly after the song, and made a run to catch a cab back to the hotel. Once there, they didn't question anything, instead making a beeline for Daniel's room. The last thing Sebastian remembered was Daniel kissing down his bare chest, making occasional bite marks on the skin. He could also remember clothing being shed, and bodies being tangled in the bedsheets.

* * *

When he woke up, Daniel instantly panicked. He knew he was in his hotel room, and remembered part of what happened the night before. Or at least thats what his brain was telling him. Truth to be told, he knew all of what happened, however was choosing to forget some of it.

He saw the figure beside him in the bed stirring, and decided to leave them alone for the meanwhile. He instead, decided to explore the mess the room was in. 2 shirts were lying on the floor of the room, with both sets of buttons completely ruined. 2 pairs of tight jeans also lined the floor, both undone, with belts also undone and sprawled across the floor. 2 pairs of boxers were also found on the floor, piled near the other removed items of clothing. A foil packet of durex was found at Daniel's bedside, with the contents of the packet, having been put to use the night before, disposed of in the packet.

"Babe, we've got interviews in an hour. Can you pass me my clothes so I can head back to grab my Ferrari shirt and cap?" the German said to the Aussie in a tired morning voice, keeping the bedsheets covering his naked body. The Aussie obliged, getting the clothes the German needed, but doing it in a way to drive the German crazy. Every inch of his body was on display, and didn't hide anything, instead just grabbing the clothes, teasing him a little.

"Are you sure you have to go? Stay, please, I'll miss you."

"Dan, I need to go and get ready for interviews, you do too. I'll see you afterwards though!"

* * *

"Seb, what are you playing at?" were the first things Maurizio said to German, once he walked into the paddock. They were doing the press conference soon, and Maurizio knew exactly what would be asked. Seb didn't realise yet, but someone, presumably one of the models, got the whole thing on film, and leaked it to the world.

"What do you mean, what am I playing at? I've been in love with him since 2014, but just didn't act on it until last night. It's my life, I'm 29, its not like you control everything!" the German replied, venom laced in his voice.

"Just go take your seat at the press conference, it'll be starting soon!"

* * *

"Look, Christian, last night, something happened at the club. I ended up getting with my ex teammate Vettel. Say what you want, but I love him, and have been since early 2014."

"It's okay Daniel, calm down. Some of us in the team could see it coming, those glances from across the room didn't go unnoticed."

"So you're okay with it?"

"As long as it doesn't harm performance. We just want you to be happy! Anyway, press conference now. We know what they'll be asking, so just answer what you think you should."

* * *

"Welcome to the 2016 Abu Dhabi drivers' press conference. Welcome Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg of Mercedes, Daniel Ricciardo of Red Bull Racing, Sebastian Vettel of Scuderia Ferrari, Sergio Perez of Force India, and Valtteri Bottas of Williams." the announcer said, and with each coming word, the Aussie and German both began to panic. Seb couldn't reach down to calm Daniel, and Daniel couldn't reach up to calm Sebastian, so both weren't calm at all.

The questions came in, asking about whether they're ready for Abu Dhabi, whether they're thinking about the championship, all the cliches. Towards the end, one man, a British journalist, was actually brave enough to ask about what happened last night.

"I'm sure some of the people in here have seen the video from last night. Can either one of you please explain what happened, and how this will affect your racing in the future?"

Daniel looked up to Sebastian, who wore an expression of fear, but confidence. He quickly nodded upwards, before Sebastian started to explain what happened that night.

"Well, if you really want to know what happened, Jenson and Nico here helped me and Daniel confess our true feelings, and ended up dating by the end of the night, in short. And honestly, how should the one I love affect how I drive a car."

"You... you love me?" The Australian asked, taken a back by the German's response. He was furiously blushing, and the pictures would be over the internet soon enough, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting the truth from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I love you, I have since 2014" Sebastian trailed off, not looking down, too scared that Daniel wouldn't return those 3 words.

"I love you too!" Daniel replied, before the others in the room started to applaud the 2 of them. They were breaking stereotypes of the sport, being the first same sex couple within the sport, and the media would scrutinise them because of that, however they had each other, and the support of 20 other men, and that was enough for them.

* * *

"Congratulations for P3 babe, you deserved it!" Daniel cheered to his boyfriend, in Parc Ferme, after the race. They couldn't hear each other well, however Sebastian could work out what Daniel was trying to say.

"You did well too, P5, a very respectable drive, love!" The German yelled out, so the Aussie could hear him. The pair of them both took off their helmets, before Sebastian placed a quick kiss on Daniel's lips. It was the first display of public affection the couple had shown, however they were both lost in the moment. The cameras snapped away, whilst the fireworks continued to go off in the background. Nico had won the world championship, but with Sebastian by his side, Daniel was already winning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
